Theresa May/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Theresa May.jpg| La primera ministra británica se reúne con Merkel Foto: EFE | Vídeo: ATLAS Francia * Ver François Hollande - Theresa May.jpg| François Hollande et Theresa May à l'Elysée le 21 juillet 2016 - Thibault Camus/AP/SIPA Emmanuel Macron - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May junto a Emmanuel Macron.EFE Países Bajos * Ver Theresa May - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Primera ministra británica Theresa May (cent) con el rey Willem-Alexander y la reina Máxima de Holanda en Londres el 24 de octubre del 2018. (Peter Nicholls/Pool vía AP) Mark Rutte - Theresa May.jpg| Premier Mark Rutte ontvangt minister-president Theresa May van het Verenigd Koninkrijk voor een kennismakingsbezoek. ANP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Francisco - Theresa May.jpg| The Home Secretary Theresa May and Pope Francis, Vatican City (April 2014). blogs.fco.gov.uk España * Ver Felipe VI - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May, primera ministra británica, recibe al rey Felipe VI de España en su residencia de Downing Street, en Londres (AP) Mariano Rajoy - Theresa May.jpg| Rajoy elude reivindicar Gibraltar ante Theresa May. ATLAS Pedro Sánchez - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May y Pedro Sánchez conversan ayer en Bruselas. / EFE Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras met on Friday with British counterpart Theresa May. IBNA Italia * Ver Matteo Renzi - Theresa May.jpg| Matteo Renzi and Theresa May (Image: Rex) Paolo Gentiloni - Theresa May.jpg| Brexit, l'incontro a Londra tra Paolo Gentiloni e Theresa May. Phto: ANSA Giuseppe Conte - Theresa May.jpg| La cancelliera tedesca Angela Merkel, il presidente francese Emmanuel Macron, la prima ministra britannica Theresa May e il presidente del Consiglio italiano Giuseppe Conte a un incontro del G7, La Malbaie, Canada, 8 giugno 2018 (detalle de foto). (Fuente: AFP) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Juha Sipilä - Theresa May.jpg| From left to right: Mr Juha SIPILA, Finnish Prime Minister; Mr Xavier BETTEL, Luxembourg Prime Minister; Ms Theresa MAY, UK Prime Minister. Photo: European Union Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Theresa May.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II welcomes Theresa May at the start of an audience in Buckingham Palace CREDIT: DOMINIC LIPINSKI/PA John Major - Theresa May.jpg| Tony Blair, seen at the recent Remembrance Sunday Service, also denied calling Theresa May a 'lightweight'. Credit: PA Theresa May - Tony Blair.jpg| Former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair (foreground left), Sir John Major (foreground right) and Gordon Brown (rear, right) and current Chancellor of the Exchequer George Osborne (rear, left) and Home Secretary Theresa May arrive for the service Picture: Toby Melville/Reuters Gordon Brown - Theresa May.jpg| Former British Prime Ministers Tony Blair (foreground left), Sir John Major (foreground right) and Gordon Brown (rear, right) and current Chancellor of the Exchequer George Osborne (rear, left) and Home Secretary Theresa May arrive for the service Picture: Toby Melville/Reuters David Cameron - Theresa May.jpg| David Cameron & Theresa May. PA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Theresa May.jpg| Andrzej Duda, Angela Merkel i Theresa May spotkanie w kuluarach. TV TRWAM Online Polski Punkt Widzenia pl Rusia * Ver Theresa May - Vladímir Putin.jpg| First Putin-May meeting 'constructive': Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Petró Poroshenko - Theresa May.jpg| Prime Minister Theresa May and President Petro Poroshenko of Ukraine committed to working together to deepen the UK-Ukraine relationship. Photo: gov.uk Fuentes Categoría:Theresa May